


Not This Year

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: After Oliver and her father are gone, Thea is not in the mood for decorating for Christmas.





	Not This Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Decorating.

Thea had always loved decorating the house for Christmas. It was something she loved doing herself, with only a little help of the maids, even as a small child. She would put decorations up on the tree, or more like, down on the tree where she could reach, make sure there were wreaths on the doors and that everything was covered in nice Christmas décor. 

Her parents always let her do whatever she wanted, smiling at her heaving copious amounts of fake snow onto every drawer she could reach and always complimenting her clumsy attempts at making her own ornaments.

But this year, everything was different. This year, her mother barely acknowledged that Christmas was coming at all and neither of them wanted much to do with it. This year, everything was dark and no candle or fairy light could bring a shine back into their lives. 

Not when the two most important people in both their lives were gone and wouldn't ever come back. Not when her mother couldn't even bear looking at her most of the time, making her feel like she had lost both of her parents. Not when the only thing she could think of to get attention was to act out, to skip school, to start fights, even when none of that ever led to the desired outcome.

Her life was crumbling before her and decorating was the farthest thing from her mind.


End file.
